For You
by Ramen Whirlpool
Summary: Yaoi. Multiple pairings. But let's just focus on everyone's favorite. SasuNaru. A Story of how a memory helps you remember that memory. Sounds super cool huh! I bet.
1. I know you!

Note - This is my first story. So comment, flame, do whatever you want. But please don't do so much damage to my 14 year old heart.

Summary - Everything is the same like the original story. PSYCH! There's yaoi related scenes/drama/hbananas/humor. Involving surprising couples and outcomes.

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the actions that take place in this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene starts off with a police department.

"Oi. Uzumaki Naruto eh?"

"Um. Yes err..." The blonde's eyes squinted to it's classic look trying to focus on the man's name tag.

"... Hatake Kakashi."

"Hmm. So you wanna join the force.." The rather tall pointy white haired man scruffled through some papers on his desk.

"So much sir."

"Hmm..? Well anyway, we don't just hand out jobs to random strangers. And lucky for you, you're the last person that's able to sign up!"

"Awesome!"

"Yes yes, what we do here, is the one of the most important things that help this city from crumbling to chaos. The more recruits, the better. But since that new law, we're not able to hire just anyone anymore. So you'll be tested."

A sweat drop rolled down the white's cheek as he watched the blonde, looking up and down to his little book writting down notes and shaking his head rather furiously.

"...err.. and.. that test will began momentarily. Just wait in that room for a sec." He motioned his hand to a door, and Naruto followed the direction.

_'Hmmmmm... I wonder wat's in-- JAHDSAKFJHB!!'_

The blonde peered in and saw a ridiculous amount of people that he knew from grade school. BUT! espicially noticed one person, and it had to be THAT PERSON.

He slowly walked in, and sat directly across from that specific person. He clenched his fists, staring across the room, looking into those black eyes.

Ugly, Stuck up, Bastard. I hate those eyes. Those freakin' mesmorizing eyes..

Everyone in the room was sitting really close to that specific person. And they all stared back at Naruto. It was rather annoying. Don't you hate it, when you know someone is looking directly at you, and when you get annoyed and you stare back. They STILL STARE AT YOU. That was what Naruto was feeling. But.. maybe 20x more worse.

_'Freakin bastards! WTF ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!'_

In a quick second, gasps were heard as that specific person got up and walked across the room. The crowd watched curiously at what sort of event was about to take place.

"Tch." The blonde coughed, turning his head away from that specific person.

Only the people on the other side of the room were talking. Talking about the other two boys on the other side.

"What's with that loser?"

"Why does he hate him?"

The figure sat next to Naruto smirking. He also looked the opposite direction.

"I heard they were both really close friends."

"How can you hate _him_?"

"What do you mean _close_..?"

A chill crawled up the blonde's nerves. Hearing his name constantly mumbled under those annoying breathes. Oh how he wanted to jump on those kids. Naruto cursed in his head, and totally forgot about the boy sitting really close to him.

"I missed you, dobe." He spoke.

_'That cold voice.. I remembered how much I hated it... how much I loved it..'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please excuse my story telling. I've lost my putting-my-personality-perception skills into my ideas to make them remotely funny. Well now I'm warning you, I'm going to TRY to make it as funny as it can be, but also making you cry, and feel so bad that you'd want to go emo for our little blonde. 8D


	2. Remember?

Note: Oh yeah, my chapters will not be as short as the last chapter. I just wanted to introduce a story in a kool fasion i guess..? Meh.

Warning! Soft romantic yaoi scenes. With some extreme related sex references.

Disclaimer : I own nothing of Naruto except their actions of super evil that they commit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I missed you, dobe."

"..." The blonde still ignored the fellow. Scunched up face an crossed arms.

"I especially missed that last time you were with me." The man began to chuckle.

"Shut up.. t-t-bastard."

"Aww. Do you really wanna forget me that much..? You don't even address me like you used to. Makes me tear a bit baby."

"Shut up.."

"I know you miss me.. I really missed you too.. you know?"

"..SHUT UP!" Naruto's mood began to show, as he turned around and glared at the boy. Everyone gasped. It was like watching a gay drama.

"-chuckle- Remember how.. the first time.. you remember how nice it was?"

"SHUT UP TEME!" His voice scratched, sounded like he screamed alot lately.

"Ooooo... that sounded nice. I miss your voice Naru-chan. I love it when you talk to me like that."

"..." A pause in the room.

"No more..?"

"Sasuke.."

"Hmm..?"

_"I can never forgive you."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I can never forgive you."

"Like I care? You always get in the way anyway. If you didn't this wouldn't have happened."

"Like it's my fault your freakin aim sucks so much it hit me?!"

"You jumped in my view dobe."

"lkaytjahsdvasd!!!"

"HEY HEY! NO FIGHTING!! You guys promised me to actually get a good grade this time!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan!"

The trio. It was high school, and today was just a normal school day. The 3 were working on a project. A science to be more exact. They tested on how people's reactions would be during a gun fight. And of course, they used bbguns. Yes, it was allowed. Wondering why...? The Hokag--- I mean, the principle allowed it ONLY because of his weakness for his favorite student. Uzumaki Naruto. Wanna know why..? I have no clue. Just deal with it.

"Why thel hell would I jump in the way?! We're not even doing anything atheletic! We're just shooting cans!"

"You just wanna make excuses to make me look bad."

"Shut up teme!!"

"-sigh- guys... GUYS!!"

"...I guess we'll continue this tomorrow then..." Sakura moaned and walked off. But the two boys were so loud, well.. Naruto was so loud, that they didn't even notice her leave.

"Man you're so annoying, I even wonder how you take care of yourself you clumsy idiot."

"WHAT?!? WELL AT LEAST I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"-chuckle-"

"STOP TRYING TO ACT ALL KOOL TE-- H-HEY!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!"

"Going home. Dead last."

"W-what?! You're just going to leave me here?!"

"I thought you can "Take care of yourself" " The boy motioned quotations with his fingers.

"W-w.. err.. uhhhh..."

"...yes?"

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"-chuckle- Yeah that's right. No come back." Sasuke began to walk away.

"W-wait teme!" He still ignored him.

"SASUKE!!" He stopped.

"..please.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can never forgive you." His voice began to calm down, the silence came back.

"-sigh- That's a shame. I really missed you. Honestly." Sasuke looked at him.

"It was your fault. Your decision. You messed up. Y-you.." He paused as Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand's

"Y-you.." He seemed more calmer than normal.

"Naruto. Do you miss me?"

_'Every minute, every second..' "_No. I forgot you. You're just a person in a crowd."

Naruto then turned to the black haired boy. They both stared into each other's eyes.

"I missed your face. You remember what I told you what you looked like..?"

"..."

"I told you.. you looked like the sky. You're sky blue eyes. That golden sun tan. Along with those gold locks of hair."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..please.." At that moment. That very moment. Sasuke's eyes tricked him. Naruto looked so helpless. So cute, adorable. He just couldn't say no to that voice. No one could.

"Fine." He said cooly. He walked over, and assisted him to get up.

"T-thanks..my leg still hurts..AAAH!" Naruto struggled getting up, it hurt just brushing against his leg.

"Ummm..how are we.." Sasuke began to blush.

"I don't know.." And Naruto also.

"I guess I have to.." Sasuke tried to move Naruto on his back to reduce the pain that would hurt the blonde.

"T-thanks.. Sasuke.." He whispered so softly, it was so quiet outside.. it would hurt your ears.

Strolling down the street. Sasuke carrying Naruto on his back. Seemed like the longest walk. It was so quiet. And all you could hear was the heavy foot steps. The warm sun saved the two from the cold air. Sasuke noticed something. His eyes.. tricking him again. Everywhere he looked was so bright, it looked white. And it just looked like it was just him and Naruto. He looked up to his right to see the blonde's face. And.. his face..

"Umm... you can just.. let me go at your house. I think I can walk from there.." Naruto lied. He didn't want leave, Being on Sasuke's back began to get comfortable.

_'Very confortable..'_

Even though he said that. It sort of is.. a reverse psychology thing. Naruto would really love it if Sasuke took him to his house. The two both knew how far he lived. And if he walked it would be a much tormenting trip. And Sasuke would have that pain stuck in his conscience. So it left Sasuke with no choice.

"Shut up. I'm taking you home."

"..."

Through the long quiet walk. A voice suddenly broke the silence.

"You know.."

"Y-yes Sasuke?"

"Err.. nevermind."

"What? Talk to me teme."

"Do you think ..I look good? I mean like. If you were a girl, and err.."

_'Sasuke's being a bit out of character..'_

What was he suppose to say? If he said he looked good, it would look like he was coming on to him. But if he said he was an ugly dumb fuck. Sasuke would have the sense that he's just lying to hide himself. Or just be joking.

"I guess you look alright! You're the second best looking guy I know!" The blonde began to lie.

"Oh..? Who's the first?"

"Mmmmm.. Can't tell you."

"-chuckle- why's that?"

"I'll tell you.. if you tell me if I look good. If you were a girl I mean."

"Mmmmm. Not really a face to take a picture with."

"KAHDSGJKASDF"

"-snicker- Just kidding. If you ever went out with someone, that person would be lucky."

_'Huh..?'_ "How?"

Sasuke's blush grew even redder.

"Everytime they'd see you, it would be like looking at the sky."

"..."

"Sky eyes. Sun tanned skin and hair.."

"...Well.. who ever you date would be luckier."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because you're the _first_ best looking guy I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. I couldn't feel any gayer than that. And it made me happy, hopefully. Whoever reads this gives this story a chance. It is my first fic. So I apologize for my nubness in story writing.


End file.
